Erudite Tales Wiki:About
The Wiki is a wiki started on 2 October 2012. It is a collaborative original fictional work set in its own fantasy universe. There are currently articles on the ET Wiki. Overview After we had greatly expanded on our science fiction universe, Galactic Crucibles, we decided to increase the scope of our audience by creating a fantasy world. An elaborate backstory was created to help set the scene. What makes the Wiki different from fan fictions? It is an entirely original universe with its own user-created races, locations, characters, stories and more. Note that not every user is a writer. ET is aimed towards an audience of readers, who can be as passive as merely reading articles, to being as active as being an integral member of the community. As a new user, please feel free to read around and acquaint yourself with our format and style before attempting to become a writer. For help with merging your creations with the rest of the universe, see the assimilation guide. Setting The wiki is set in the fantasy universe of Erudite which is divided into irregularly shaped landmasses known as planes which float in a void known as the ether. Inhabiting these planes are not only a number of classic fantasy creatures such as elves and dragons, but also new, more exotic beings unlike anything seen before. Deviating from more traditional fantasy settings, Erudite Tales is not entirely medieval with varying levels of technology depending on the time period. Many areas are inspired by the late Renaissance and early modern period of our world while eras of the distant past once sported technology so advanced that it rivaled the gods themselves. Users While writers consist of a major portion of the active users of this wiki, has its share of casual readers who do not make any edits. Not every user is necessarily a writer. Other types include artists who are willing to illustrate for the wiki as well as critics willing to review stories. Becoming a Writer Wiki greets new writers with an open palm. While we certainly aim to help new users become better writers, we try to cull the herd to seperate those intent on actually becoming an esteemed member of the writing community and those intent on simply making some content and then leaving the administrators with unused articles. If you decide to become a writer simply make a page. It's that easy. Users will discuss it with you and note if anything seems odd or out of place and will help you where they can. A major theme here is professionalism; Though we aren't professionals, we seek to act as if we are. If you're told your content needs editing, or if your initial pitch is rejected, don't worry; All of the admins are ready to help you brainstorm until you have something worthwhile. In the end, remember that being a writer isn't for everyone; It's a hobby and a passion that not all people share. Just because you're not what we're looking for in a writer, doesn't mean you can't be an active reader. These are users who do more than read the articles; They critique and comment to help the author improve, offer ideas when planning new stories, and even volunteer their own talents such as drawing, rendering, or other skill sets that can only improve the wiki. Rules The universe must remain balanced. Therefore, guidelines have been established when it comes to editing this wiki. Please read them here before editing. FAQ Q: What exactly is this wiki? A: It's a collaborative effort to create a fictional, fantasy universe detailed with many factual articles, stories and role-playing. Q: When can I start adding articles? A: Whenever you get your pitch approved. Although warmly welcomes new prospective writers, we like to keep track and records of what new authors are planning on doing for organizational purposes. Since this is an entire fictional universe of its own, there's plenty room for more stories. Just be sure to avoid conflicting with other stories already written, but if you must do so, the alternate universe principle will suffice. Q: I'm new to writing/the fantasy genre. Do you have any guides? A: Yes, we have plenty of guides. See this category for the list. Q: What are the elves and dwarves like in this universe? A: Elves and dwarves are actually the same species as humans and are only slightly different. Like a sub-species. For more information, see this article. Q: What sort of format should I use in my articles? A: See the wiki's style guide for more information. You may also use other articles as templates. Q: Can I use characters and settings created by someone else in my stories? A: As long as you ask permission to the author of such content, go for it. Simply leave a message in the comments section of said content page. Q: What if my articles conflict with someone else's? A: There are several ways to solve this problem. The easiest way is to have the other article set in another universe. There's also the "one of many" principle. That is, when only one of something is known to exist (such as a source of mystical energy), more than one is bound to exist elsewhere as after all, there's plenty of room in an entire universe. Another way is to justify it as an interpretation of such a thing specific to a culture. This is much the same way as real history books are written. Q: Are there are any external sites that deal with ? A: Not at the moment. Q: I was gone for a bit, and now my page has been labeled "Archived". What happened? A: Articles that receive this label follow these criteria: The author has not been active for a month; the article has not been edited for a month; and the article is not part of any story arc. We do this for organizational purposes so that users can more easily find the most up-to-date articles. Q: One of my images has been deleted! A: Very likely, your image was not supposed to be uploaded here in the first place. Only original and public domain images are allowed here. Q: I'm more of a sci-fi person than fantasy. A: There is Galactic Crucibles Wiki. It is our sister project with similar themes as this wiki, but in a sci-fi setting. Category:Omniverse ET Wiki